A Twist of Fate
by pristessmoo
Summary: Tommy's nightmares are realized when he has to face a past he had tried to bury. The Rangers must face one of their greatest battles yet to save the life of a girl that no one had ever know existed. Now in the fight of their lives, they must destroy Rita, once and for all. TommyxOC, JasonXKim, BillyxTrini
1. Savior

Authors Note: I do not own Power Rangers or anything they are affiliated with. I also d not own the songs for which each chapter will be titled after. They will all be mentioned in this note at the top of each chapter. They are the songs that inspired the chapter most. This one is Savior by Rise Against. Enjoy! R&R

A Twist of Fate

The rangers were all hanging around at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Kim sat with Trini and Billy at a table drinking smoothies, coconut delight, Ernie's new specialty. They were all laughing and making jokes watching Jason and Tommy go over new moves with Adam. He had transfered to Angel Grove High from Stone Canyon High about half a year earlier. He had come to replace Zack as the Black Ranger when Zack left for the peace conference.

Jason grabbed Adam by the arm and with a twist flipped him on his back. Adam lay there with a grunt. Tommy laughed and reached down to help him up. "Nice work Adam"

"Yeah I just have to stop getting caught in Jason's flips"

"Hey man, we all have to start somewhere" Jason joked patting Adam on the back.

"Guys, we're going to head down to the park. Any of you want to come?" Billy called from the table.

"I'm down" Adam called looking to Tommy and Jason.

"Nah I'm gonna stick around here. Maybe see if Tommy still stacks up in competition."

"Your on. But I'm gonna warn you it's my profession now" Tommy said with a smirk jokingly.

"Bring it." Jason said heading for the mats smiling.

Alpha was working on some minor technic work around the command center. There was suddenly a lot of static noise coming from the viewing globe behind him. It caught his and Zordon's attention.

"Hello? Please can anyone hear me? Please! I'm being held hostage by a a space witch named Rita" as she looks over her shoulder a woman with a maniac laugh grabbed her by her thick brown curls and dragged her away. "No stop! Let me go! No! NO!" The video was fuzzy and cut out then.

"Aiyee yii yii! Zordon that was-"

"Yes Alpha. Contact the rangers. We need them here quickly"

"Right away Zordon."

The match ended as Tommy looked at Jason with shock. "Wow I mean, that's...that's wonderful. Yea go for it. You deserve it."

"So thats cool with you then?" Jason asked Tommy panting but still uncertain that his friend was telling the truth.

"Totally. Go on, it's all up to you." Tommy smiled bent over his knees dripping sweat.

"Thanks, it's good to know you still have my back" Jason stated with a grin.

"Anything for you. Your like my brother."

"Round two?"

"If your not already worn out."

"I never turn down a good fight" Jason remarked getting into stance. Tommy grinned, all ready to go. Just then their communicators went off. They stepped off the mats and toward the lockers.

"We read you Zordon."

"Rangers there is a fatal emergency. Report to the command center right away." Jason shared a look with Tommy as they pressed the button on their watches and teleported.

They landed in the command center next to the others. They even noticed a face they hadn't seen in a while, Zack. This had to be serious to call Zack back even with Adam now in his place.

"Rangers I have called you here for some of the worst news I have ever had to share."

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked.

"I must first tell you that it is a concern, deep and close to my heart. For you see Rangers, many years ago, I had conceived a child. A daughter with Dulcea, her name is Lunamek. She has been held captive by Rita and Zedd."

"What?" Kim stated shocked.

"This is just to crazy to wrap my head around" Zack added.

"How did Rita get her?" Billy asked. "Dulcea seemed like she wouldn't let that happen."

"Lunamek was sent here to Earth to grow up with a normal life. When we sent here she was to be looked after by a member of Phaedos. Rita has killed her guardian and taken her prisoner."

"We have to stop her" Jason stated.

"You will. Alpha is working on trying to find the coordinates from her message. Observe the viewing globe." The rangers watched as the battered young girl fought Rita's grasp.

"We must do something" Trini stated boldly.

"I shall have coordinates by the morning" Alpha stated.

"Rangers I need you to get rest tonight. Tomorrow I will send you all to her aid, and to destroy Rita. In the mean time, Zack, I give you the power of the bronze ranger. A noble fighter of Phaedos has given his powers for you to assist in this battle."

"I'm honored to be fighting for you once more Zordon." Zack said with a grin.

"Good luck Rangers. We will get everything prepared for your battle for the morning."

"We won't let you down Zordon" Kim said

"Yeah, you can count on us" Adam smiled.

They all teleported back to Angel Grove then. A dark cloud hung over all their heads as they all walked off heading in the direction of their former destination.

Jason jogged to catch up with Kimberly. "Kim, hold up. Look I know that things with you and Tommy didn't end well, but I was wondering, well, would you be willing to maybe give me a chance?" Kim looked at Jason a bit stunned but with excitement.

"Jason, nothing would make me happier" she smiled hugging him. He smiled in return. He had waited patiently for years for something to go wrong with them, no matter how much he loved his friend. He had always cared for Kim, and now he would finally get to show it.

Kim had noticed then that Tommy had been standing not so far away. He had heard the whole thing. The look on his face said so much. His eyes seemed void and empty, almost confused in a painful way. She felt for him but knew that it had been time of them both to move on. Even if it did hurt.

"Well, well, so you attempted to contact those power brats. Guess what! They won't exist anymore! You will never be saved."

"Go to hell Rita!" Luna spat at her from where she stood in the middle of the room hands tied behind her back.

"Oh, I plan to rule it. But first I plan to take care of you for your disobedience!" With that Rita lashed out at Luna with her staff, as a cry of pain rang through the building. "Now try anything like that again and you will be on the brink of death." As Rita exited the room she stopped next to Goldar with a smirk and stated "If you help her, it will be your throat in my hands."

Luna looked up at Goldar with pleading eyes. She lay back on the ground tears falling down her cheeks.

Tommy sat by the lake near the park as the stars began to appear above his head. It had gotten late but his mind was restless. He had gone down to the lake to try to clear his head, sadly to no avail so far. He stared into the water unsure of what exactly had disturbed him so much earlier that day. Tommy jumped as a hand tapped him on his shoulder pulling him from his trance. "Kim! You scared me."

"I was told I'd find you out here. Are you alright? You looked really out of it earlier."

"I don't really know. It's like, there's something gnawing at my brain, trying to despratly escape so everything can make sense but… I just don't know what it is."

"Tommy, you're not upset about me and Jason, are you?" Kim asked concerned for her friend.

"No. Kimberly, we've both moved on with our lives. I'm okay with it. He's good for you Kim, trust me."

"I know. I know he is. I was just so worried we'd hurt you when you heard."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Tommy said with a grin. She smiled back but still felt a little guilty deep down. Just then she spotted Jason over Tommy's shoulder. She glanced at Tommy, who was staring at the stars, then smiled a Jason.

"So what are you two talking about?" he asked as he approached.

"Kim was worried that I was upset with you and her." Tommy answered turning around when he heard Jason's voice.

"Of course Tommy is strong and it didn't bother him like I thought it was" Kim answered.

"No I talked to Tommy earlier today. Besides Tommy's a good guy. He'll find someone amazing sooner then he thinks."

"Thanks Jason. I'm just-" Tommy stopped mid sentence as he got a confused mixed with deja vu look on his face. "I have to go."

"Tommy what's wrong?" Kim asked. She and Jason exchanged glances.

"I just think I remembered something I need to check on" he remarked as he dashed off.

"Jason I'm worried about him. He doesn't seem like himself anymore."

"I know what you mean. There isn't much we can do. He'll get over it before you know it."

"I hope your right." Kim said with a sigh as they started heading back towards town.

Tommy returned to his house, tearing up the stairs to his room. He closed the door tight behind him and went to his closet. He looked at the chest of drawers that had been tucked snugly into the small closet. He grabbed the back corner of it and slid it away from the wall. Wedging himself between the closet door and the dresser he reached behind. His hand landed on the cold metal rings. He grabbed them and yanked the spiral notebook from behind the dresser.

Tommy walked over to his bed sitting on the edge, flipping it open. He had to find it, he needed to reread the entry. When he found the place in his journal his breath caught in his throat. It had been her. He knew he had seen her before. His worst fears over took him then. She had been there for close to two years now. How could he not have known? How did he never think to go back?

As he lay back on his bed trying to find rest it made him more anxious then ever. Morning could not have come soon enough to him. He needed to get to her, he needed to clear his conscious of the hurt he may have added to her. As sleep fell upon his tired body, his dream kept him tossing.

"Tommy, don't you want to leave here? We can escape together."

"No. I will serve my Empress. She has plans for me. She wants me to destroy all that is good."

"You will only destroy yourself. You are good. Can't you see that?"

"You forget your place. Rita will one day rule and you will be at my side as I destroy all" He laughed darkly then. As he looked back at her face he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please. Don't become the monster Rita is turning you into."

Tommy awoke to the sun beginning to stream through his window. He was covered in sweat. He felt so much shame in himself for what he had done. He went to take a quick shower before heading to the command center.


	2. All Around Me

Authors Note: Again I do not own MMPR or anything the are associated with. This chapter was mostly inspired by the song All Around Me by Flyleaf. Love that song. R&R Hope you enjoy the story.

A Twist of Fate 

Tommy was first to arrive at the Command Center. He was greeted by Alpha.

"Tommy, you made it. You do not look well" Alpha said with a tilt of his head. Tommy looked up at Zordon then. He swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he supposed to face Zordon when his daughter was the one in trouble and he had know all along that the girl was there.

Just then two more rangers materialized in the Command Center. Trini and Billy. They looked at Tommy and Zordon. They knew there would be danger ahead but Tommy looked like he had seen a ghost. He was pale and his eyes were dark.

"Billy, help Alpha finish the supply bags. We need you Rangers fully prepared for the battle ahead."

"Certainly Zordon" Billy said. When he walked away Trini turned to Tommy.

"Are you alright? You look more scared then I've ever seen you before" Trini inquired of her friend.

"I just want this mission to be over. I- I just need to know she is safe" Trini grabbed his hand and nodded understanding.

Kim and Jason appeared then. They both had looks of determination on their faces. They planned to make this battle one of the most epic and final ones they had ever encountered. They greeted the others just as Zack appeared. His usual smile had been replaced by a hard smirk. Adam was last to teleport but looked as willing and ready to fight as the others.

"Rangers, now that I have you all here there are many things that I need to go over with you."

"We're ready Zordon" Adam said.

"Do not be hasty Adam. There is great danger in this mission, more then ever before. Rita and Zedd have been on the move. They have moved the castle and along with it, the dark demention where Lunamek is. We will be sending you Rangers with digital maps. We will do our best to update them when new data comes to us."

"Why is she moving?" Jason asked

"We are not sure Rangers. She must figure we are going to go after her now that we got the transmission. What her intentions were with Lunamek we still do not know. Where she is now Rangers is deep in the forests of the planet Azmargon. It will be a several day journey for you so we can get you there safely under Rita's radar. Our telecommunications will not reach you out there. You will be going into this with only what previsions we have packed for you, your maps and the power of your Zords."

"Will we be able to teleport back if something goes wrong?" Kim inquired.

"Yes, but Rangers you will only be able to morph in and out once. Once you return, there is no going back."

"So we only have one shot. Man, this is bogus!" Zack said getting frustrated.

"Believe me Rangers. I have fear of all your safety out there. We will be able to watch for you. Alpha has come to find that the best method to get all of you there undetected is to send you in 2 groups. Zack, Billy and Trini you will go there first."

"You got it Zordon" Trini stated determined.

"The rest of you will follow in different coordinates on Azmargon. Good luck Rangers, and may the power protect you"

Just then Alpha sent out the first group. "We can do this guys" Jason said right before they faded out as well.

The day on Azmargon was hot. It felt worse then the summers they had back in Angel Grove. When they arrived Jason pulled out the map they had been sent with. Looking at their blue dot on the map, it showed they had to head north toward some mountains to get to the purple dot.

"Alright guys. We got to move quick if we want to get there in the next two days. Remember what Zordon said. This is our only shot, so lets make it count."

"Right" Kim and Adam said. They all began to march off, Tommy following quietly behind.

Kim caught up to Jason and tried to pull him a bit faster then the others. She leaned close to him and whispered "Jason, Tommy looks even worse then he did yesterday. Do you think this trek will be okay with him like that?"

Jason looked over his shoulder at his friend. Tommy's head hung low and his eyes were dark and pained. "I don't know Kim. I just hope that whatever is bothering him he can shake for Zordon's sake."

Trini held onto the map first. They had decided to take shifts so that they would stay on course. Zack walked in the lead for the moment. He liked being the toughest one in their group. He usual wasn't a big fan of the spotlight but this was a nice change from the norm he had grown used to without the Rangers being around.

Trini grabbed onto Billy's arm when she heard a noise. She would apologize then let it go again. Billy didn't mind being her hero from time to time. Trini was not only a beautiful friend but a very smart one. She was one of the few that understood him.

"It's quite blistering in this jungle. The heat index must be scorching." Billy stated as they wandered through the thicket of trees.

"I hope I don't pass out from all the heat. Plus this ground is killer to walk over." Zack was right. They had been at it for little over two hours and had yet to see any signs of life or even running water.

"Let me take a look at the map again" Trini said reaching into her bag. The purple dot was closer then before but their orange one was still far away. Billy took the map from her.

"It looks as if we head this way we'll find a good size ravine with a small stream passing through it."

"That will actually lead a lot closer to Rita" Zack noticed.

"Then it's settled. Lets get going" Trini said.

Jason had lead the Rangers to a heavily wooded area of the forest. It had began to annoy Tommy because even thought it was the "most direct route" it wasn't the most practical. Just as they were getting close to coming out of it they heard a loud crash. Adam yelped. He had tripped over the lifted tree root and was now tumbling down a small slope into a large thorn bush.

"Guys! A little help here" Adam called when he stopped rolling. His clothes were stuck to the long thorns and he couldn't get lose without poking himself.

"Are you okay?" kim asked concerned as she lifted some of the bush where there wasn't a lot of thorns for her to grab. Jason lifted another end as Tommy tugged Adam out as far as they could. His pants had torn a bit by his feet and he mostly only had scratches from the bush.

"Stop messing around Adam. We have a mission to do" Jason scolded.

"It's not his fault. You're the one that chose to hike through the most tangled part of this jungle." Tommy said stepping in to defend Adam.

"Hey guys. Come on. The heat is getting to all of us" Kim added.

"Lets just get moving" Jason said turning to his left and wandering off, leaving the others to follow.

Adam trailed behind Tommy. He knew something was up and felt the tension in the air but couldn't quite place it. Yet Adam knew that it probably had a lot to do with Jason and Kim being together. He smirked at himself for he felt lucky to not have that problem with the other rangers. He then sighed as he trudged along through the heat of the forest with them towards the cold mountains.

They had been trudging through the jungle for about five hours when they finally decided to stop on a hilltop near the river they had been following. Jason looked at the digital map Alpha had sent them with.

"How much further do you think she could be?" Kim asked sipping on some water.

"I think we're going the wrong direction." Tommy stated looking at the map over Jason's shoulder.

"We aren't going the wrong way. The map says to go north. We've been going north this whole time."

"No because when Adam tripped on the tree we got off track" Tommy stated.

"No, we didn't. We turned and kept going north" Jason remarked.

"Then why is it her dot on the map keeps moving farther away from where we are?" Tommy asked getting angry.

"Thats the way we're going! She's the one that's moving! Didn't you hear Zordon say that-"

"Yes I did hear him, but she's still moving the opposite direction from us!" Tommy yelled getting in Jason's face.

"Guys stop it!" Kim said.

"Stay out of this Kim" Jason ordered still staring at Tommy.

"Yea Kim, listen to your man. It's not your business" Tommy stated.

"Excuse me?" Kim said standing up and glaring at them both.

"Guys! Knock it off! This isn't helping anything" Adam added.

All three looked at him and yelled in unison "Shut it Adam!" He sighed as the bickering went on between the three. This wasn't going to get them anywhere and they had a time schedule to follow. Adam then grabbed the map out of Jason's hands and yelled over the three of them.

"Alright! I'm leading this group now shut up and lets get moving. We don't have all year!" With that came a fist to his face from Jason.

About two minutes had passed with Adam laying on the the ground unconscious. He slowly came around with Kim putting a cool damp cloth to his now swollen eye. "Ah! Damn it Jason! I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Come on. Adam was right. Fighting isn't going to help us find Luna. Zordon's counting on us." Kim said helping Adam to his feet.

"Then lets go" Jason stated blankly now heading in the right direction.

The sun began to fade faster then they could travel. They decided to keep moving for another hour with flashlights and a bright moon to guide them. Eventually they found a good size clearing to make camp for the night. Kim was soon asleep in Jason's arms as they settled around the small fire. Adam lay on his back, his right arm behind his head, left on his stomach. He let out a sigh and looked over at Tommy. Tommy tilted his head to look at Adam. He had his head on his arms, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Do you guys think we'll actually defeat Rita? I mean it's been so long since we were in this bad of a situation." Adam asked looking back up at the moon.

"I really hope so" Tommy stated staring into the fire. He had volunteered to keep watch. He'd been having trouble sleeping for a while, and from the looks of it so was Jason.

"We have to stop her. We can't let her hurt Luna any more then I'm sure she already has." Jason added closing his eyes, resting his cheek on Kim's head. "Once a ranger always a ranger."

"Hey, Tommy. You going to be okay watching out by yourself?" Adam asked drifting off.

"Yea I got it covered" he sighed. Tommy stared at the fire as the flames slowly began to disappear in time. He hoped the sunrise would come fast. His dreams seemed all too familiar lately, more like memories. What worried him the most was the hostility between him and Luna yet his relationship with her seemed so loving and peaceful. None of it made sense to him, for many reasons. The biggest one being he could never see her face. He could never recall anything about her face besides her long curly brown hair. She was there in the dream, he knew she was. Yet, when he awoke she was only a blurred memory of the passing dream. He sat thinking long and hard till his eyes were finally too heavy to keep open.

"Tommy, get some rest. You look awful." At the sound of Jason's voice Tommy jumped startled. Then he nodded and drifted off to a restless dream.

Morning came fast to them all as they headed out on the trail. They had at least one more days worth of jungle left to cover. It started out as a silent day. They had been traveling for several hours with only the noise of them trailing through the jungle for comfort. Rustling in some bushes not much further up set them on guard.

Jason and Tommy jumped into defense mode next to the bush ready for anything, except what they got.

"Billy I'm telling you. It'll be way faster if we just cut across here." Zack stated getting frustrated.

"Zack, Billy knows what he's doing. Will you just come on already?" Trini said practically pulling Zack along the path.

"Fine but can't I just show you what I think?"

"Alright" Billy said sick of the bickering.

"See you just have to cut across this way to get to the river banks." Zack pushed his way though a few bushes that kept growing in size not paying the slightest bit of attention still talking over his shoulder "Trini see if you look it's totally this way" he shouted then mumbled to himself "Man don't those two know how to read-" Zack was cut short on his thought when he stumbled into something, or rather someone.

"Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here" Zack said with relief as he realized he'd run into Jason. They all let down their defenses. Adam and Kim shaking their heads. Billy and Trini then came through seeing the other group of rangers and smiled.

"Did you guys get the new coordinates from Alpha?" Billy asked them realizing they were going the same way.

"What new coordinates?" Adam asked.

"Dude! What's with your eye?!" Zack asked pointing disgustedly at Adam's face. Adam growled at Jason, causing the others to look.

"Long story. Where are the new coordinates to?" Kim asked.

"They take us a bit more south east but it's less then a day away from here" Trini said relived.

"That's awesome! We'll have plenty of time before the deadline to get back." Kim rejoiced.

"Then what are we all standing here for?" Tommy asked turning to go. They all took off through the jungle, in much higher spirits then yesterday.

"So...who's gonna tell me the story about Adam's eye?" Zack inquired as they had been walking for an hour. Adam and Jason glared at him. "Oh, so it's like that is it. Well fine I'll stay out of macho mans way then. Sheesh, you all are way too up tight about all this stuff these days."

"Zack I wouldn't say that if I were you." Kim warned

"I know this is taking a tole on all of us. It's been a long day" Billy added.

"Seriously, I just don't understand why after all this time Rita would finally decided to move" Trini said.

"I just want her gone and over with" Tommy stated. A round of yea came from the group. They traveled in silence again for some time all pondering the things that controlled their will to keep fighting.

Zordon looked onto the viewing globe with Alpha to see that the two teams sent out had gathered together on their way. He hoped for the best with them not wanting them to be detected before they could save Luna from Rita's evil grasp.

"Zordon do you think they'll make it?" Alpha inquired his long time friend.

"We can only hope for that Alpha. Can you contact Jason and the others?"

"No, I've tried but they are completely out of our reach."

"I feared that would be so. They are in a place of chaos and destruction with no idea of what lies ahead of them."

"They can do it Zordon. They are rangers."

"I hope you are correct on that Alpha."


End file.
